The present invention relates to an image sensing device, and relates to an image sensing device that resets a floating diffusion in which electric-charge are hold prior to reading out of charge signal from a photodiode, for example.
These days an imaging device, such as a camera, uses a CMOS sensor as an image sensing device and outputs an image acquired by the image sensing device as captured data. An example of the image sensing device is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4048415.
The image sensing device described in Japanese Patent No. 4048415 includes a photoelectric conversion element that generates electric-charge corresponding to an amount of received light, a transfer gate unit that transfers the electric-charge generated by the photoelectric conversion element to a floating diffusion, an amplifier that outputs an electric signal corresponding to a voltage of the floating diffusion to an output signal line, and a reset unit that resets the voltage of the floating diffusion.